Forgiven
by Missie DuCaine
Summary: WarrenWill Will has made a very big mistake, but he can't for the life of him think of what it is.


_Sky High belongs to Disney. Not me. I didn't ask to use their characters, either, but I really love them. Don't sue?_

**Forgiven**

"What?!"

Warren kept walking, didn't even turn around, except that he _did_, for one brief moment, lift his left hand, and give Will the finger.

Will's jaw hung open as he stood in the middle of the hallway, confused the hell out. He'd arrived at school not _five_ minutes ago, went to say good morning to his best friend, and Warren had just, well, done what he'd just done. Without a word. "What?" he asked the air, very, very confused.

"Hoo," Magenta laughed, pushing herself off her locker to walk up to him. "Nice work, Stronghold."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, shaking his head. "Wow."

"Um..." Will frowned. "What did I do?"

Magenta snorted. "If you don't know, Will, I really can't help you." And then she headed off to class, and Will stared after her, jaw still hanging. Turning to look at Ethan, he tried to give him his very best puppy dog look.

"Don't look at me," Ethan shook his head, backing up. "I'm not getting involved."

"Well..." Will yelled at his friends retreating backs. "What did I _do_?!"

Zach just shook his head, looking mournfully at Will from across the table. "You screwed up, man."

"But what did I _do_?!" Will protested, confused as all get out. No one was _telling_ him, dammit!

Zach just shook his head, and Will would have kept pushing, except that Warren suddenly walked past, without even looking at him. Bolting to his feet, Will chased after his angry friend, catching him by the elbow, forcing him to pause. "Warren! Man, tell me! What did I do to piss you off? I'm sorry, whatever it was!"

Warren just shook his arm free, and snapped, "Fuck off, Stronghold."

Turning back to his table, he found that Zach was just shaking his head sadly, not giving him _any_ help at all. "But what did I _do_?!"

Will grabbed Ethan just as he was leaving Mad Science, and tugged him down the hallway beside the bathrooms. "Look, Ethan. Listen to me. Everyone thinks I'm an idiot, and Warren is _beyond_ pissed at me. _What did I do_?!"

Ethan avoided his eyes for a long moment, then sighed. "Friday. Lunch. What happened?"

Will blanked. "Um... we ate food, and hung out?"

"And...?" Ethan pressed.

"And...?" Will shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember anything happening!"

Ethan sighed. "You said you'd meet him at the Paper Lantern, Friday night, after he was done work. You guys were planning on going to that new sci-fi thriller? He's only wanted to see it for months."

"Oh." Will's eyes widened, his jaw dropping. "Oh crap. Oh god, I forgot. Oh man, he's gonna kill me. No _wonder_ he's so pissed! I said I'd _fly him_... oh god. Shit."

"Yeah." Ethan nodded. "Stood him up for your first date, not a good idea."

Will blinked. "Date?"

Ethan rose one eyebrow. "Ah. Yeah?"

"_Date_?" Will repeated. "We're _dating_, too?"

Ethan blinked. "Aren't you?"

"Am I?" Will blinked. "This... this is news to me."

"Well... but..." Now Ethan was the one who looked lost. "I thought... Warren's been crushing on you for ages, I figured, going to a movie... you know... date? I thought wrong, didn't I? Oh. Oh no. shouldn't have said that."

"He's been..." Will crossed his arms. "That explains a lot. Thanks, Ethan."

"Don't tell anyone I said anything?" Ethan asked.

"Warren!" Will yelled, vaulting over one of the cafeteria tables. Warren was walking away rather quickly, and Will couldn't have that, no siree. That would not get him out of the doghouse very well at all. "Hey, Warren! Would you hold up for _one_ freaking second?! I'm trying to apologize here!"

Warren spun on the heel of his book, face livid. "You think you can just say 'sorry', and all is going to be great again, Stronghold? It doesn't..."

"I know," Will interrupted, snagging an arm around Warren's torso, yanking him forward, and leaning up just that little bit to plant his mouth over the other's.

Warren's jaw fell open in shock, and with great glee Will took advantage of that, deepening the kiss, mentally begging Warren to respond, even just a little, so he'd know it worked. He was almost ready to give up when Warren suddenly moaned, fisted his hands in the back of Will's hair, and started kissing back - _hard_. Dancing inside, Will kept going until he _had_ to breath, and even then, he only pulled back far enough to take a couple gasping breaths, still planting soft, quick kisses all over and around Warren's mouth. "Forgiven?" he breathed.

Warren smiled against his lips. "Keep going. I haven't decided yet."


End file.
